Metáforas Floridas
by Barakkeda
Summary: Jim se lleva a Bones y a Spock a ver un partido de fútbol. Hay que actuar acorde a la situación y eso implica usar metáforas floridas. Ligero pre-slash. Spirk.


**Metáforas Floridas**

Cuando tu equipo favorito de fútbol va a jugar en contra de sus archienemigos y tienes tres entradas en los mejores asientos que puedes deseas sólo puedes escaparte de tus responsabilidades e ir. Claro, arrastrando a tus dos mejores amigos contigo.

Jim tuvo la gran fortuna de ganarse tres entradas para la final de la Champions League donde jugaba su amado y legendario Real Madrid. Bueno, no se las ganó, sino que se las regalaron los de publicidad luego de que declarara "accidentalmente" su amor por el equipo y lo mucho que le dolía no haber podido conseguir entradas. Fue en una entrevista que le hicieron a Jim saliendo de los astilleros para su primer descanso oficial en la Tierra después de iniciar la misión de cinco años… Y aunque lo torturaran, Jim seguiría afirmando que fue una declaración accidental.

No le había sido muy difícil convencer a Bones de que lo acompañara. Aunque el médico prefería exponencialmente el fútbol americano -algo irónico para un doctor, en opinión de Jim, ya que no es un deporte muy seguro-, la idea de ir a un estadio después de tanto tiempo dentro de una _lata de sardinas _era refrescante. Tampoco le había sido difícil convencer a Spock. Increíblemente. Sólo le dijo a su primer oficial que era una oportunidad perfecta de estudiar de cerca los rituales de diversión humanas y el tipo aceptó: era adorablemente predecible.

Jim se puso su camisa de la suerte -"_atribuir la cualidad de la suerte a un objeto es ilógico, Jim"_\- y les compró a sus amigos camisas a las afuera del estadio. También se pintó la cara con el escudo de su equipo y vio con diversión como Bones compraba un gorro con forma de bola de fútbol y obligaba a Spock a ponérselo.

Los tres debían hacer un cuadro digno de admiración, con Jim rebotando de la alegría y sus acompañantes tan… no alegres como de costumbre.

Cuando abrieron las puertas el rubio tuvo una especie de orgasmo. Las mareas de colores, gente de diversos mundos entrando, de todas las edades y todos los sexos… No había nada que uniera corazones como lo hacía el fútbol, porque una vez que te pones la camiseta eres parte de una familia. Jim sabía que nunca iba a ver al fútbol morir.

—Vamos — les medio gritó a sus acompañantes para hacerse oír y los guió hasta sus asientos.

Una vez ahí, Jim sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto a la cancha donde los jugadores estaba entrenando. El estadio era enorme, lleno de personas, había destellos en la multitud por los flashes de las cámaras y el césped era tan verde que parecía de mentira. Era como un sueño. Era el paraíso terrenal.

Pronto tenían fotos de los tres, las personas de alrededor, el estadio, el gorro de Spock y de ellos con el vendedor de comida, al quien le compraron tres refrescos, dos perros calientes con todo y uno vegetariano.

—Insisto en que no tengo hambre, Jim — decía el vulcano mirando con curiosidad el alimento que tenía en las manos.

—Spock, ¡no te va a hacer daño comer algo! — decía Jim con la boca medio llena y con indignación en cada sílaba que se le entendía.

—Al contrario. Comer cuando no se tiene apetito puede ser contraproducente — respondió Spock.

La discusión pronto los envolvió a los tres. Se terminó cuando un aficionado que necesitaba pasar a su asiento botó con su cola el refresco de Spock sobre la camisa y los pantalones de McCoy, haciendo que el médico dirigiera su ira al pobre alien. Jim se perdió la alineación, Spock se quedó sin refresco y McCoy quedó empapado.

Cuando inició el partido, empezó el verdadero pandemónium:

—¡Pasa la bola! ¡Huev…!

—¡Me cag… en tu alma!

—¡Árbitro hijo de…!

—¿Eso sí lo ves, pedazo de mier…!

—¡Línea maric…!

—¡Árbitro malpa…!

—¡Eso es falta! ¡Put…!

—¡Vete a la con… que te re contra mil par...!

Jim y Bones no se callaron ni un segundo, sino que gritaban con los demás aficionados las supuestas faltas, regañaban a los jugadores y los apoyaban y, por supuesto, _cagaban_ a los árbitros -en múltiples idiomas, incluyendo el klingon. Spock los miraba con curiosidad y aprehensión, si era honesto consigo mismo.

De pronto, todas las personas se levantaron siguiendo la bola que estaba muy cerca de una portería. Spock se levantó también, porque Jim le bloqueaba la vista del terreno de juego y quería saber por qué había tanto alboroto.

Antes de que pudiera ver bien se escuchó el grito de "GOOOOOOOOOOOL" por todo el estadio. Jim gritaba y besaba el escudo en su camiseta al mismo tiempo. Luego se abrazó a un tipo que estaba sentado junto a ellos. Y pronto, su rostro iluminado con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos se volvió hacia Spock y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. El vulcano debía admitir, si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, que no le importó la súbita invasión a su espacio personal.

Spock se preguntó si los jugadores volverían a marcar un gol pronto y si ese fenómeno se repetiría mucho.

Lamentablemente para el vulcano el partido quedó 1-0. Fue un espectáculo maravilloso, hubo mucho forcejeo y muchas oportunidades para más goles, no obstante, cuando no quiere entrar no lo hace (como dijo McCoy con una sonrisa un poco tétrica).A la salida del estadio, Jim y McCoy iban comentando las jugadas, hablaban mal de los árbitros -_¿cómo se le ocurre pitar esa jugada como penal? ¡Estaba fuera y casi meten el empate!_\- y construían el equipo ideal.

Ya afuera, mientras decidían que comer sin consultarle a Spock, el vulcano observaba a Jim, pues tenía ese brillo misterioso resultado del triunfo, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas por el frío que hacía. No se veía nada mal…

—Tierra llamando al duende verde — dijo McCoy con fastidio.

Como Spock no tenía la certeza de que seguían hablando de restaurantes y/o bares, decidió cambiar el tema. No por cobardía, sino por prudencia.

—No pude evitar que su lenguaje cambió cuando empezó el partido — dijo él, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres, pero en especial a Jim —, ¿a qué se debe eso?

Los dos humanos se rieron a carcajadas.

—¿Por eso... estaba... en las nubes? — decía McCoy entre risas.

—¡Ay!... ¡Yo no sé!— le respondía Jim en iguales condiciones —. ¡Qué fuerte! — y seguían riendo.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, Jim se acercó a Spock y pasó un brazo sobre lo hombros del vulcano, a quien de nuevo no le importó la cercanía de Jim.

—Elemental, mi querido Spock… Hay que actuar de acuerdo a la situación… Y la situación requiere usar metáforas floridas, ¿entiendes?

—Por los diablos que sí, Jim —dijo el vulcano.

Los dos hombres se callaron del todo y se quedaron viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Y después se volvieron a reír.

—¿Puedes repetirlo para usarlo como mi contestadora? — decía McCoy.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Spock! — decía Jim con una gran sonrisa, mientras volvían a avanzar. El brazo de Jim nunca soltó a Spock.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola. Sucede que tengo muchas tareas y no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlas. Además ayer fui al estadio. Esto es lo que surgió de todo eso.

Mientras estaba sentada, escuchando las "metáforas floridas" que surgían de todas partes, me pregunté cómo sería si Jim y Bones arrastraran a Spock a un partido de fútbol. Creo que Spock habría preguntado más y creo que Jim le habría respondido aunque quisiera seguir viendo el partido... Pero me pareció más tierno como quedó.

Creo que el fútbol es muy poderoso y dudo que llegue a desaparecer. Y los grandes equipos pueden vivir para siempre, mientras haya un aficionado o aficionada que los ame.

En cuanto a la tecnología, por ahí alguien me preguntó porque en ocasiones yo escribo "teléfonos" o "celulares" y no "comunicadores": creo que los teléfonos inteligentes son muuuuuy útiles y creo que van a evolucionar mucho más, pero el comunicador de ST no es más útil que un celular, sino todo lo contrario, no te permite ver quién se quiere comunicar contigo, por ejemplo; así que imagino que los comunicadores sirven para distancias muy muy grandes (entre nave y planeta, por ejemplo) y tienen una señal más estable y por eso los usan, aunque todavía les falta más desarrollo de aplicaciones... No sé.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

Comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias más que bienvenidas.

PD: Me encanta Spock y sus metáforas floridas en la cuarta película.


End file.
